Gendarme
'History' Early Life Nothing prior to his time at university is known at this time. During Pierre's university years, he operated as a vigilante. While pulling double-duty as a student during the day and a vigilante at night, he began dating Eveline Brodeur. He would soon hear of another vigilante operating in Marseilles, Pierre would contact them and ask to meet up in Paris. He and the vigilante had masked their voices to conceal their identities. At the meeting, he and the other vigilante would meet and despite their masks, they would recognize each other instantly. From then on, they would become the premier crime fighting duo in France and even became local celebrities. They would take their names of Gendarme and Chevalier here and were dubbed The Royal Guard by the media. The pair would marry not long after and briefly retired from crime fighting in the hopes of starting a family. Upon their return to crime fighting, they made a pact to go down fighting and to go out together. At some point after this, the pair were involved in the founding of the Marseilles Haven and the Haven structure in general. An End or a Beginning During the meeting of Haven in mid 2024, a surprise attack occurred. This attack claimed the lives of many leaders in the superhero community, included Chevalier. Grief stricken, Gendarme would return to his Marseilles Haven to break the news to his community. He found the Haven in ruins however, with all of it's occupants killed. He would contact the remaining Havens and would head to a secret hiding place in the French Alps. Ascension Following Reynolds rise to power in the United States and the continued purging of all superhuman havens across the globe, Gendarme soon found himself in the company of many young heroes. Starlight Gendarme played a small part in Starlight's rescue. He was part of the diversionary force at Brest and managed to survive the skirmish. It was here that he would begin his friendship with Trauma. Hiding Gendarme was mostly quiet during the heroes refuge in Japan. He most often spoke with Void or Starlight. He voluntarily stayed behind to keep an eye on the small community the heroes stayed in, during the other heroes rescue of their captured friends. Cessation Gendarme was present during the defense against Tirann's Invasion. He defends Tundra from certain death following his fall from his ice slide. He later acts as a vanguard alongside DamagePlan and manages to destroy one of the alien frigates. Gendarme would be among the battles survivors. Aftermath Following his medal ceremony in the United States, Gendarme was also awarded a medal from France. He would soon be declared a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' Gendarme is shown to be an open-minded and stalwart individual. He often takes a father type of role to the other heroes. Gendarme is close friends and rivals with Zephyr. He is also good friends with Trauma, Tundra, Void, and Starlight. Gendarme has shown no romantic interest since his wife's passing. Religious Views Gendarme was raised Jewish and attended a synagogue as a child. Now, he considers himself agnostic but still culturally Jewish. 'Appearance' Gendarme is a physically fit and mildly muscular man. He has curly auburn hair, typically no longer than his ears. He has a curled mustache and a Van Dyke goatee. He has a slightly pointed nose and a small knife scar on his left cheek. 'Powers and Abilities' Energy Lance: 'Gendarme has the ability to conjure lances made of pure energy. The energy they are made from is unknown. He is able to fight at close quarters with these lances or hurl them as javelins. '''Super Strength: '''Gendarme is able to lift roughly 900 lbs at his peak. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Though not indestructible or bulletproof, Gendarme has much thicker skin than the average human. '''Highly Skilled Fighter: '''Gendarme is highly skilled in javelin throwing, swordfighting, horse archery, horse combat, and boxing. '''Equestrian: '''Gendarme is an accomplished horse rider. '''Multilingual: '''Gendarme can fluently speak French and English. He is able to speak German, Italian and Spanish. He is somewhat able to speak Swiss and Dutch. '''Gifted Intelligence: '''Gendarme is highly intelligent, once being assumed to be a genius. *'Extensive Knowledge of Medieval History and Folklore Weaknesses Gendarme is still able to be killed, despite his durability. Despite his impressive skills, many consider him an aging crime fighter. Bringing up his dead wife, could be used to blackmail him. Gendarme is sterile. 'Equipment' Gendarme's Suit: 'The suit tailor made for Gendarme by DXD researchers. It has an energy shield built into it, that looks very similar to the one Chevalier used. 'Notes and Trivia *Gendarme is 41 years old at the end of Blue Ribbon. *During their time as crime fighters, he and Chevalier were scheduled to be awarded the Legion of Honour, but they declined for unknown reasons. *Gendarme and Chevalier were the first superhumans to come forward about their sterilty. *He and Chevalier were married for almost 20 years before her death. He continues to wear his wedding ring. *Gendarme is considered a hero by France and by the French people, he is one of the most favorably looked upon superhumans in the world. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Characters